the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Democratic Korea
Democratic Korea, officially the Democratic Republic of Korea, is a nation located in the Korean Peninsula. It's capital is Kwangyong and it's most populated city is Rasong. It's official language is North Korean. History Democratic Korea was one of the youngest countries ever to be stepped by man. For centuries, the Koreans have lived in the southern part of the peninsula, as the Silla empire, until in 400 BC, the nomads established another kingdom, named the Bangja Kingdom. The Goguryeo Empire was established in 982, as method of exploration for Southern Koreans, especially the Baekje and Silla people. It planned to expand through the forests of China, but the Han Dynasty, victorious in a war with them, denied that solution. The Gogurjangan Empire was formed in 1321, as a symbol of defense against the Mongols. It was divided into 2 kingdoms, Gogurjeosang and Okyo, in 1357, after a religious conflict. King Kwasangjeon rode a horse that looked like a unicorn in 1432, and a monument is still preserved on the Gorcheyong Mountains, 21 km from the Paektu Mountain. The Joseon Empire was founded in 1500 as a unified state, lowering the autonomy of the Gogurjeosang people. Since then, the north was extremely abandoned, and an amount of forces was needed to make the lands inhabitable, but it didn't. It was not until 1742 when the Emperor Choijeong found gold while digging for the search of it's brother, Maekta, and established a new economic port on the northern shores of the Korean Peninsula, called Gwonjin. Like the Japanese, they studied western culture, long before the arrival of the United Kingdom in 1775. They established a colony there, and then began expanding by the entire Northern part of Joseon by 1792. It was called the British Colony of Jongseon. Many Roman-styled houses were built throughout the nation, and schools were opened, 12 of them which are now existing today. It stayed a colony of the United Kingdom until in 1901, the Treaty of Independence was held on Gwangsan, in the 24th of April. Japan invaded Korea in 1910. During the Korean War, Korea was split into two authoritarian countries, North and South Korea. The North was helped by the Soviet Union and the United Kingdom, and the South was helped by the United States. In the North, Korea was a Marxist-Leninist state, many people were enslaved, and nobody was allowed to critique the leader Kim-il-sung. After the assasination of Kim-il-sung and the capitalist propaganda suddenly increasing, North Korea surrendered against the American forces in 1991, and thus, became a new, capitalist state, but still keeping the Democratic spirit on the nation. It was renamed Democratic Korea in 1995, because of communist propaganda Economy Unlike South Korea, Democratic Korea is a highly developed country in graphic design, animation, fishing, exporting food and sculpturing. TBA Culture Democratic Korea's national sport is basketball, and many ultras, based in the type of football, are based in there. The first ultras group was Monjjiri, which was the fan group of Yanseong BC. Democratic Korea has multilple abstract animators since 1993. Symbols Democratic Korea's flag was adopted in 1991, after the new constitution was held. Democratic Korea's anthem is Aegugga.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project